High School Sweethearts - Highschool NaLu Fanfic
by Poooni
Summary: Usually in stories the prince comes saves the princess in trouble. Well, life isn't a fairy tale. In this love story,it's the princess who saves the prince. As usual there are bad guys and good guys. But what happens when they meet? Will they fall into the enchantment of love, or will a gruesome war break out? NaLu FAnfic. Has a little bit of Jerza, GaLe, and Gruvia. HS Fanfic. :D
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

 _Usually in stories the prince comes saves the princess in trouble. Well, life isn't a fairy tale. In this love story,it's the princess who saves the prince. As usual there are bad guys and good guys. But what happens when they meet? Will they fall into the enchantment of love, or will a gruesome war break out? People try to separate them from ever meeting so that the kingdom can hold it's peace. Well this kingdom also happens to be a high school. A high school where Fairy Tails have a chance to come true. This high school is called, Fairy Tail High. A high school where anything is possible if you put your mind to it._

 _Chapter 1_

It was the first day of school. Natsu was still in his bed and attempting to wake him up was his sister Wendy.

"Natsu-nii! Wake up! It's time for your first day of school!" Wendy called out to him.

"Nooooo! 5 more mins!" Natsu groaned.

"Natsu-nii! If you don't wake up you'll miss your first day of school."

"Good…." Natsu mumbled.

"If you don't wake up and go you won't be able to see all your friends!" Wendy said. She was starting to get a little desperate to wake up her lazy brother.

"I can just text them" Natsu said burying his head in his pillow. Wendy was now about to try the last thing she could try.

"Natsu-nii! If you don't wake up now, you'll miss your chance to check out all the hot girls!" Natsu's head shot up like a rocket. Wendy sighed and left leaving him his clothes. He put all his clothes on quickly and headed to the kitchen.

"Ugh, fine….but why do you know all of that Wendy?!" He shouted as he entered the kitchen. Wendy was only starting middle school. She shouldn't know this!

"Well boys in my school do it all the time!" She said with a cute grin. Natsu stood there in shock.

'Mental note, take Wendy out of school and find a better school' Natsu thought to himself.

"Look I made your favorite! Pancakes and hot sauce!" Natsu had a weird sense of taste. He liked anything with hot sauce. His favorite was pancakes and hot sauce. He loved the sweetness and spiciness comes together to create a satisfying taste. He quickly ate his breakfast and grabbed his school bag and headed out. He was late and he had to hurry to make a good impression on his new school.

"Wait, Natsu-nii! You forgot your bento!" Wendy called out to him, but it was too late. He had already ran off to school.

When Natsu finally arrived at school, he was out of breath. Their house was 15 mins away if he ran with all his might. They didn't have much money so they couldn't afford transportation. Both Wendy and Natsu had to work to get enough money to eat food.

Natsu saw his friends talking and walked up to them. They were talking about how their summer was so boring and stuff.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Oh, you're finally here Salamander.", Gajeel said. His friends had given him weird nicknames. Gajeel's nickname for him was Salamander. "We were kind of hoping that you died on your way here" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You wanna go metal head?" Natsu had also nicknamed his friends too.

"Like you could beat me" Gajeel growled.

"Break it up boys!" Both the boys stopped and hung their heads in utter fear.

"Hehehe….Hi Erza didn't know that you were here…" Natsu said nervously

"Welcome back" another voice said. That voice belonged to a sweet girl who was the complete opposite of Erza.

"Hiya Lasagna!" Lisanna glared at him and stood beside Erza. This was their group of friends. They all loved to have fun and hung out a lot.

"So….who do you think the popular people are going to be?" Lisanna asked.

"I dunno. Probably your sister Mirajane." Natsu replied bluntly.

"Yes, I agree with Natsu. Your sister is very beautiful and she is a model. Not to mention, but she is also very kind too." Erza said thoughtfully. Just then the bell rang. They all started to head inside. Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza were in the same class while Lisanna was split up from them.

"Hey where is Jellal?" Gajeel asked. Jellal was also one of their friends and Erza's crush. She blushed a light pink and the mention of his name.

"I don't know. He is probably late or sick." Erza blushed at the thought of having Jellal in their class.

"Oh well. I guess he will catch up later." Natsu said. They entered class and saw a mix of many people. This was their future class. He wondered who he would be friends with next. The three friends chose their seats next to each other. Just as the late bell was about to ring, a beautiful blonde walked in and sat at the only seat available…...next to Natsu.

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to make them longer in the future.**_

 _ **Please remember to give me feedback on the story**_

 _ **If you have any other ideas for Nalu fanfics that I could do please message me!**_

 _ **Thx**_

 _ **-Cheesepuppies12 :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class was really boring for the first day of school. Natsu looked around to see that everyone was either sleeping, passing notes, or drawing. Natsu was so bored that he took out his new journal and started decorating the cover with fire and dragons. He sensed the blonde girl next to him staring at his drawings so he opened his book and wrote on the last page 'stop staring weirdo'. He felt the girl immediately stop looking with a stunned look on her face. He smirked a bit and continued drawing. He was so involved into drawing the fire dragon that he didn't notice the girl continuing staring at his art work or the bell ringing. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he looked up to see the blonde girl.

"Hey!" The girl said shyly.

"Yo! What do you want?"

"Um...well the bell rang so...just letting you know." The girl said a little irritated. Natsu looked around to see that they were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Crap! I gotta go! Hey! Thanks for telling me." He called out to the girl as he left in a rush. He didn't have any more classes with his friends. The bell rang again, signaling lunch time. Natsu shot out of his seat and ran to the lunch room. He found all his friends at a table opposite of the populars. He sat down and dumped out his bag to search for his lunch. His friends saw his struggle looking for his bento and laughed.

"Ya leave your lunch loser?" Someone called out to him. Everyone tensed up at those words. Natsu looked up to see Gray Fullbuster from the popular table laughing.

"Hey! Be nice Gray!" Another voice called out. Natsu looked over to see the blonde that was sitting next to him.

"Shut up Lucy! That pyro doesn't deserve pity." Natsu hated Gray. He was always bullying Natsu and his friends. He was just starting Fairy Tail High and he would not let him ruin his first day of school.

"At least I'm not a stripper." Natsu challenged.

"Oh you wanna go Flame Brain?"

"Like you could beat me Ice Princess!" The two boys were growling at each other.

"Boys you better not be fighting again." Erza cut in putting the two in a headlock. She let go of them and they ran back to their seats.

"N-no ma'am!" Natsu squeaked.

"Y-ya just hanging out like good friends should!" Gray joined in. "Right Natsu?"

"Aye!" The lunch room laughed a bit and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"Hey Natsu." Erza said sternly.

"Y-ya?"

"If that Gray guy gives you any more trouble, just call me ok?" Erza looked worried. That Gray guy had been bullying Natsu for a long time now. She didn't want it to affect her best friend.

"It's ok Erza. I'm strong! I can handle him myself!" Natsu said confidently. Natsu looked over Erza's shoulder to see Gray glaring at him and the blonde girl telling him to be nice. Just then the bell rang and lunch was over. Natsu's stomach was growling with hunger. When he got home he was going to raid his fridge for sure.

After the last period ended Natsu was heading out when Gray stopped him. The blonde girl was also next to him.

"Where you goin Flame Brain. Home?" Gray tried to tease.

"Shut up popsicle. I don't have time for you." Natsu replied as he walked past him. His stomach was really hungry. He was so hungry that Gray started to look like some pancakes and hot sauce. He also had to get home quick because Romeo was coming over to tutor Wendy and he didn't trust the boys at her school after the morning.

"Oi Flame Breath. Don't you actually need a family to go home to." Gray called after him with a smirk. That was it Natsu couldn't take it any more. He stopped for a moment then turned around and charged at Gray. His fist locked with Gray's jaw, sending him flying.

"I told you to shut up!" Natsu called back as he walked away. Lucy stood there n shock. She didn't know that Natsu was this strong. He was suprising her every second. She watched his figure exit the courtyard of the school. She had forgotten all about Gray. She was still thinking when gray ran up to her.

"Where did that bastard go?" He asked Lucy feeling the need to take revenge.

"I don't know….he left I think." Lucy half lied. She didn't like Gray from the start but her father and his father had a business arrangement so Lucy had to be nice to him. "Anyways I have to go. My father is expecting me home early today."

"Ok see ya." Lucy sped down the sidewalk in a rush to find Natsu. She couldn't accept the way Gray treated him so she had to at least apologize for what he did. She saw a pink tuft of hair cross the road. She looked over to see that he had entered a small two story house. The house looked like it needed some maintenance but still looked strong enough to hold up. She decided on writing him a note or talking to him when he opened the door. She quickly wrote a sorry note and walked up to the house. She looked for a doorbell only to find it broken, so instead she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a small girl around age 10 with pretty dark blue hair.

"Um hello. What do you need?" The girl asked. Her voice was soft and full of kindness.

"Uh...Hi! Is Na…" She couldn't remember his name all of a sudden. She had only heard gray say it a couple of times.

"Natsu?"

"Y-ya! Him! Is he home?"

"Um..ya he is. Are you a friend of his...or something else?" Her soft brown eyes filled up with mischief and wonder.

"N-no! Just a classmate…." Lucy said blushing a little.

"Oh...ok I'll call him down. What was your name miss?"

"Lucy.."

"Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Wendy! You might want to cover your ears." Wendy said with a giggle Lucy covered her ears. "NATSUUUUUU-NIIII! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

" WHY SHOULD I?" Lucy heard a response.

"BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LUCY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Lucy blushed. And heard a clatter of pots and pans from behind a wall.

"My WHAT?!" Natsu said as he emerged from behind the wall that Lucy presumed was the kitchen. He had a box of rice in one hand and chicken in the other. He had food crumbs all over his face and shirt which made him look very messy.

"I'll leave you two to talk!" Wendy giggled as she ran away. Natsu rolled his eyes and faced her.

"Yo! Whatcha want?" Natsu asked with a single wave. "And when did you become my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Lucy said as she blushed. "Anyways I wanted to say sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry? It's not lie you or your friends…...oh right! Your Ice Prick's girlfriend!" Natsu growled at the mention of Gray.

"What!? No! I'm not his girlfriend!"

"So then henchman?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"No!" Lucy was really starting to get frustrated. "Anyways I wanted to say sorry for the way he treated you. It wasn't right and I would feel bad if I didn't make it up for you."

"Well I don't need your pity! And besides, what can you do to help me?"

"Well if you want, I could….help your house?" Natsu looked at her open mouthed.

"You can seriously do that?"

"Ya! If my dad lets me."

"Then I will gladly accept your pity!"

"Great! I'll send over the workers tomorrow if I can." Lucy said as she left.

"Wait!" Natsu called after her.

"Ya?" Lucy turned around.

"Can I have your number?" Natsu was slightly blushing as he said this. "Don't get the wrong idea though."

"Um yeah sure...I guess?" Lucy started blushing a little too. They wrote down each other's numbers and Lucy headed back home. Now all she had to do was face her father and somehow convince him to give her the money to help Natsu.

 _ **SOOOOO Sorry that I made Gray the bad guy! I couldn't help it! Also Lucy is realllllly rich so yes she can do that. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Cheesepuppies12**_


	3. Sorry, Not A Story Update!

_***NOT A STORY UPDATE***_

Hey there everyone! It's me! I'm finally back!

...

...

...

 _ **PLEASEDON'TMURDERMEFORMYUNEXPECTEDLONGHAITUS!**_

SO...I accidentally ended up going on a 3-4 year haitus...

I'm so sorry for just leaving everyone all of a sudden. I started my stories three years ago but I got so stressed out with school and life that I forgot that I even had these stories.

However, I did get emails on people leaving comments and following my story and it made me so happy! Due to this, I decided to become better at writing and improve my skills! I did, unfortunately stop writing for a long period of time, due to, again, stress, so i'm pretty sure my skills have gotten even worse. I'll try my best to give you guys better stories in the future, so please forgive me if I take too long to write or if I cannot update due to work!

I know some of you are wondering what happened to me while I was gone (cuz 3 years is a lot of time)...

So for those of you who are curious, I'll explain...

BUT FIIIIRST! I WANT TO SAY A FEW THINGS!

OMYGOSH! I JUST CHECKED THIS STORY AND I NOTICED IT HAD 4,800+ VIEWS! OMYGOSH I'M SOOOOO HAPPPYYYYY!

I feel blessed. How did my crappy story get almost 5,000 views?! Thank you to everyone who read my stories and left comments because those always make my day...or night...(I'm writing this at 12 in the morning). I can't express how happy I'm feeling through words so here is an accurate reaction I had when I saw all of your lovely comments!

 **"EJKHAWKRfbalrhjbglaerjbgv~!1!1!"**

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"**

 **"OMYGOSH MOM LOOK!"**

 **"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THjIDJdialxufgvaoyfbgaryih"**

 *** has stopped working***

Yeah, so.

Oh, I also forgot to mention I changed my username!

I went from Cheesepuppies12 to Poooni.

I felt Cheesepuppies12 was a bit childish and hard to explain to people so I just changed it to a nickname my friends call me!

SO NOW TIME FOR THE EXPLINARIPMDNEKDMFXJbarjk

 *** has stopped working***

OKAY IM BACK! I JUST NEEDED SOME BUBBLE TEA

 _Anywaaays~_

I'm going to explain to all of you curious scrubs, why I was gone so long. I'm going to split this into years.

 **YEAR 1**

So I'm a shrimpy kid (Just kidding! I've been considered tall my entire life...) and I decide to post a few of my crusty stories online! I write a few chapters but soon get lazy! Then work from school comes along (Yeah I'm still in school sigh) and I stop writing and cue my haitus. I end up forgetting about my stories...

 **YEAR 2**

So, it's a new year and since I'm in a special program (Sigh it's a program for the highly gifted and talented. I was trying to phrase it so I wouldn't sound like a snob, but I can't do that without sounding like I'm mentally ill or need special help sigh) this is my hardest year. This is the most stressful year I've had so far and a lot of drama happened, causing many people to fall into depression. I can't really say I've fallen into depression since I try being happy for the sake of my friends and I haven't been diagnosed by a doctor, but I can't say I was truly happy either. What I can say, though, is that this was my lowest point. I don't think I've ever felt as low as I did then. My self esteem was low and I absolutely hated myself. I also ended up being very easy to irritate, but that might be due to other reasons hehe. By the end of this year, I decided to change myself and I tried convincing myself that I was beautiful and whatnot. This caused my self esteem to rise and I became more confident than ever. I also forgot to mention that this was the year I became SUPER close with my friends. We were all going through similar things so we were able to lean on each other for support.

 **YEAR 3**

This is really close to the present. At the start of this year, my confidence wasn't as high as it is now, but it was still pretty high. This was a year that wasn't too stressful or scary. I'm now really loud and egoistic (I guess you could say). I was looking through my emails today when I saw that someone had followed my story! I was so happy and decided to write this to alert you guys that I was alive and I will be posting more chapters within the next few months!

SO that is pretty much what happened. I didn't really go into much detail of everything so I'm not sure if I explained it properly. It's okay though since most of you probably didn't want an explanation in the first place haha!

Anyways, I want to once again, apologize for leaving so long. I will try to improve my skills so I can improve my current stories! Thank you to everyone who read my stories, followed and Favorited them, and commented on them. You guys mean so much to me! You guy are what inspire me to write more! Please continue to support me and my crappy stories into the future!

BYEEEEEEE~!

Poooni (Cheesepuppies12)


End file.
